melanie_martinez_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
My Garden (EP)
Not to be confused with Our Garden, a project by Crybabyintheclub2. This project is owned by SnoeLeopard. Please do not edit it at all! Thank you! :D Background My Garden is an unreleased extended play (EP) by Melanie Martinez. It was planned to be released as a small project until Melanie's third album (with its movie), but Melanie decided to write another EP, attached to K-12 (similar to a K-12 deluxe edition) instead, called After School. Melanie posted a picture of a garden on her story with the caption: '��' on the 29th of December 2019, making fans curious as to whether this was related to an album, EP or single. 2 days after Melanie posted the picture, a popular user that leaks Melanie related info released the standard edition tracklist written down on a whiteboard. Most fans thought this was fake, but when the first single was released, some fans believed it was real. On the 25th of February, Melanie posted a tweet with '����' (representing Flowers and Daisies). Later that day, Melanie posted another tweet with '����' (representing Treetops) and under it, 'Soon ��'. This tweet has since been deleted. A day later, on the 26th, the day before Flowers and Daisies was released, Melanie posted a picture of the single cover for Flowers and Daisies on her Instagram story. Leak History All songs were all leaked throughout 2020. # On her Instagram, Melanie released a 15-second snippet of Blossoms on the 20th of January. # Melanie leaked the first 32-seconds of Dewdrops on Instagram on an unknown date. # An unknown user leaked a low-quality 11-second clip of Treetops on the 23rd of January. # Melanie released a 1 minute snippet of Flowers and Daisies on the 14th of February through her Snapchat. # Flowers and Daisies was released on the 27th of February on all platforms (Apple Music, Spotify, etc.) # The last 30-seconds of Treetops was released by user MelxnieLeaksss on the 3rd of March. # A 19-second clip of Dewdrops was released by an unknown user on the 4th of March. # The first 10-seconds of Stepping Stones was released by user LittleBodyBigLeaks on the 15th of March. # Blossoms was released on all platforms on the 3rd of April. # The last 7 seconds of Dewdrops was leaked by user TeddyBearLeaksLBBH on an unknown date. # Dewdrops was released on all platforms on the 11th of June. # Open The Gate was leaked on the 16th of July by an unknown user. # The standard album cover was leaked in a since deleted tweet by an unknown user on an unknown date. # A low-quality 2 minute clip of Treetops was leaked on the 29th of July. # Treetops was leaked on the 29th of July (later) in a high-quality clip. # A winter garden was leaked on a since deleted user's Instagram on the 3rd of August. # The deluxe edition cover was posted on a tweet on the 4th of August by LeakBabyMelxnieM. # Stepping Stones was leaked on the 15th of August by user LeaksMelCrybaby. #* This was the last full song to be leaked. # A 14-second clip of Windy was leaked on an unknown date by a now deleted user on Instagram. # 5 lines of lyrics were leaked for Topiary by an unknown user on the 23rd of August. # The tracklist was leaked by an unknown user on the 5th of September. #* A few fans believed this was fake, but judging by the songs released and leaked, it seemed to be true. # To celebrate 1 year since the release of K-12, Melanie released a 21-second clip of Is It Snowing? on the 7th of September. #* This confirmed the tracklist was real. # An unknown user leaked the first 10-seconds of Is It Snowing? on the 12th of September. #* This was the last leak for My Garden. Tracklisting Standard: * 1. Open The Gate * 2. Blossoms * 3. Stepping Stones * 4. Flowers and Daisies * 5. Treetops * 6. Dewdrops Deluxe: * 7. Windy * 8. Is It Snowing? * 9. Topiary Singles # Flowers and Daisies - This song received mostly negative reviews, as some thought it was boring and uninteresting, and wasn't as good as her other music. Fans also mentioned that Where Do Babies Come From? would have been a better song, even though Melanie has stated that there were better songs than it. # Dewdrops - This song received good reviews for it's calming music, difference in Melanie's regular music and being a perfect outro to the EP. It went up to rank #24 on the Billboard Hot 100. Promotional Singles # Blossoms - This song was positively reviewed for its meaning, beat and lyrics. It was ranked #7 on the Billboard Hot 100. Cut Songs * Whatever The Weather * Roses * (Gardening) Tools * Archway Trivia * Open The Gate is the shortest song on both the standard and deluxe editions at 1:27, and Flowers and Daisies is the longest song on the standard edition at 3:43. ** Is It Snowing? is the longest song on the deluxe edition at 3:51. * All of the singles (including promotional singles) were not added to any released albums even though they were released. * Melanie stated in an interview that My Garden was originally going to be a small project to work on until her 3rd album, but she decided to scrap this and write After School. ** She also stated that it didn't fit with the Crybaby story and wasn't able to continue the Crybaby story anyway. Gallery File:My Garden - standard.png|My Garden - Standard Edition (leaked in a tweet by an unknown user on an unknown date in 2020). File:My Garden - deluxe.png|My Garden - Deluxe Edition (leaked by user LeakBabyMelxnieM on a tweet on the 4th of August 2020. File:Melanie Instagram Story - 29th December 2019 -FAKE-.jpg|29th of December - Melanie's Instagram Story File:Winter Garden.jpg|The full picture of the deluxe cover - leaked by a deleted user on an Instagram post on the 3rd of August 2020 Category:Snoe's Projects